As Long As Time Will Allow
by Minyrama
Summary: Lavi swore to watch his favourite raven-haired exorcist, for as long as time would allow. But what if he himself wouldn't allow it? Oneshot. LavixKanda, my first fanfiction. Rated T for Yuu-chan's foul vocabulary.


I hope everyone enjoys reading this fanfiction. It's my first. Please review if you have the time!

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters, nor this storyline belong to me. They all belong to the genius mangaka, Hoshino Katsura.

--

"Yuuuu-chan!" A familiar voice rang through the narrow hallways of the Headquarters. The happy red-head exorcist came face to face with a glare that could send even akuma to hell once and then again.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Growled a scary yet also familiar voice. The red-head exorcist was then met by a sharp point of Mugen, which he was able to dodge due to past experiences. "Now now Yuu! Don't get so mad!"

Kanda's frown turned into a scowl, as he turned around and started striding past many horrified finders. They were aware of his moods, and had learned to stay away from the raven haired man at those times. Kanda reached out a pale hand and pushed a pair of grand doors, entering the silent and empty library. "Are? What are you doing going into the library?" Asked a curious Lavi who continued to follow Kanda into the room.

"Trying to get away from you." Was the harsh reply that followed. However annoyed Kanda was, he refused to let something other than missions disturb his daily reading times. Something as pathetic as Lavi he could endure. The raven haired exorcist sat down on one of the sofas and crossed one leg over the other, as he rested his head on one hand, the other hand casually flipping through his Japanese novel. Lavi shot an interested glance at the now peaceful Kanda, as he also picked out a particularily thick book. Might as well read too, he was a Bookman-in-training after all. Lavi bounded to the sofa and plopped himself down right beside Kanda, which presented him yet another scowl and an annoyed "Che."

Several minutes passed, as the only sounds in the room were those of book pages flipping. Kanda closed his now finished book, and after replacing it on the shelves, turned to leave. "You're leaving? Yuu?"

"What's it matter to you?" Kanda shot back without turning. Lavi stood up, and followed behind Kanda. They walked back into the hallways, as a cheerful Chinese girl stopped them.

"Kanda! Lavi! Where are you two heading?"

Kanda's ferocious scowl that he had plastered on his face since Lavi followed him out of the library faded slightly. This Chinese girl was probably the only one who he could just barely stand. "I'm going to train. Baka-Usagi is going to jump off a building."

Lenalee laughed at Kanda's sentence. It was just so...Kanda-like. She had known this grumpy Japanese exorcist ever since her childhood days. His calm and peaceful presence brought serenity to her days whenever she went to him. Lenalee liked Kanda, but not like-like, more friendship-like. However, she did know someone who liked him that way. Probably. She eyed Lavi, who gave her a happy grin. Kanda wasn't nearly as cold and scary as he tried to make himself seem. The only other people who seemed to realize this were General Tiedoll, Lavi, and maybe Allen a bit.

The two talked for a bit more, as Lavi stood to the side feeling just a little bit left out. He envied Lenalee because she was able to talk to his precious Yuu-chan without getting any threats or glares. Yes, he said his precious Yuu-chan. Lavi didn't know what his feelings for the cold raven haired exorcist were. Something about him had pushed Lavi's heart, if Bookmen were even supposed to have one. When had these kind of feelings appeared? Lavi snapped out of his reminiscing to catch up with Kanda, who was currently marching off. Apparently his conversation with Lenalee had ended.

"Yuu, you walk too fast!"

"You just walk slow, retard."

Lavi grinned happily. Most people would have been insulted at this comment, but not Lavi. He loved it when the Japanese exorcist yelled at him, scowled at him, and threatened him. It meant that Kanda was acknowledging his presence. Kanda knew he was there, and Lavi felt blissfully happy because of that.

The pair walked into the forest, as Lavi jumped onto a rock to observe. Kanda pulled out a blindfold, which he wrapped tightly around his eyes. Lavi loved to watch Kanda practice. His stoic face, sweat pouring down his muscular body, it was a dream to be able to watch Kanda like that. To Lavi, at least. Yes...he would watch Kanda like this. His precious precious Yuu-chan. For as long as time would allow.

An hour passed. Kanda trained. Lavi watched. Kanda stood up straight, as he pulled off his blindfold. He had long abandoned his exorcist coat, as well as his white button up shirt.

"Oi, Baka-Usagi. make yourself useful and throw me my water."

Lavi looked around, and finally spied a water bottle amongst Kanda's discarded clothing. He picked it up and chucked it to Kanda, who opened it hastily and gulped down the water. Lavi stood transfixed, as he watched this beautiful beast of a man. He didn't think that Kanda understood just how beautiful he was. Even like this, all dirty, sweaty, and tired, Kanda was beautiful. His long, tied up and raven colored hair shone softly as the sun's rays reflected off of it. Lavi watched as Kanda finished drinking, and set the water bottle down.

Kanda's lips looked moist, even after he had brushed his arm over it, wiping off excess water. Lavi suddenly had a big urge to just start kissing Kanda like there was no tomorrow. No, it wasn't an urge. It was a craving. He craved for Kanda's big hands to tangle themselves in his fiery hair. He craved for Kanda's love. He could watch no longer.

"Hey Yuu...do you love me?"

Kanda jolted around, and raised an eyebrow to accompany that ferocious yet sexy scowl. "What?"

"Do you love me?"

"The fuck are you talking about? I can't stand you."

Lavi took this chance. Kanda was open, unalert. He seized his wrists and pulled him into a deep kiss. A tingling feeling wormed its way into Lavi's chest. This is what he had longed for. The kiss was ended when Kanda brought his knee up to meet it with Lavi's stomach.

"What the fuck?!" Kanda spat on the ground, as he wiped his arm over his mouth again. His face was filled with so many different emotions Lavi nearly burst out laughing. Anger. Confusion. Anger. Embarrassment. Anger. Oh, there was that Anger again. Yep, he was definitely pissed. Lavi still had his grip on Kanda's wrists, and this time, he pushed Kanda to a nearby tree and kissed him again. Kanda fought. He struggled and tried to turn his head so that this insane rabbit would let go of his wrists. And his mouth.

Lavi broke the kiss for air, as he looked up into Kanda's beautiful eyes. His beautiful face. His beautiful hair.

"I love you, Yuu." Whispered Lavi, as he stole one more kiss from his precious Yuu before letting go of those beautiful wrists.

Kanda growled, but it was different from the growls he had emitted before. Just before Lavi backed away, Kanda grabbed Lavi's shoulders and flipped him around so that it was now Lavi who was in between the tree and him.

"You suddenly come up and kiss me, and now you're just gonna drop it? Don't fuck with me, asshole."

Lavi parted his mouth to say something. Anything. But before he could, Kanda pressed his beautiful lips against Lavi's.

They broke for air again and Kanda dropped his arms, scowling at the flabbergasted Lavi.

"What the fuck are you so surprised about? You did the same thing to me didn't you?"

"Y-Yea..." Lavi stuttered, his brain wasn't exactly working properly. But then again, the stone faced demon. _Kanda Yuu_, had kissed him! "So you do love me, Yuu!" Lavi cried, as he swung his arms around Kanda's shoulders.

"Of course fucking not! I just did what you did to me." Kanda protested, swinging Mugen around like a katana wielding maniac.

"You love me!"

"Fuck you!"

"Are you implying that you want to?"

"You...BAKA-USAGI!!"

_Perhaps time will allow me to watch you no longer. But instead to touch. To kiss. To love._


End file.
